Sparrow's Lass
by olivejuice48
Summary: Captain Jack sets off to find the key to his next adventure. What he finds is a girl with a rogueish demeanor, smoldering good looks, and an intense love of rum. Too bad it's his daughter.
1. The Key to the Next Adventure

**A/N: My first fic. Set as if DMC never occurred. Sorry this chappie is short. It won't happen often. Drink up me hearties, YO HO!**

**  
Chapter 1  
"The Key to the Next Adventure" **

"That devil woman better have given me a proper heading..." Jack said to himself as he peered at his compass. The sea was choppy but he knew they would not have to endure it long. Gibbs, who had heard his comment, replied "If ye ask me, women shouldn't be trusted at all ." Jack looked up from his compass, to the sky. Jack disregarded Gibbs who then hurried off to refill his flask. During the last trip to Tia Dalma's hut, she revealed to him where the key to his next adventure would be. "Into da Serpent's Mout" she said and smiled her signature sly smile. Though Jack doubted he would want to be in a serpent's mouth, Gibbs later informed him that Serpent's Mouth was a real place. The rest of the day carried on as usual for Captain Jack Sparrow and by nightfall, the dim lights of the rocky settlement glittered ahead.

As they glided through the water to the land mass ahead, Jack pondered what "the key" was. From his previous escapades, Jack had finally learned that nothing was as it seemed. The key could be anything , a map, some kind of trinket, or a physical key.  
"Land ho!" Gibbs cried as the Black Pearl approached the deserted docks. Heat lightning rippled across the sky as Jack strapped on his effects and slapped his hat upon his head as the crew tied to the dock. He went to a promontory of the ship and addressed the crew. "Now Gents, half o' you come with me and half o' you drink your measly, black guts out!"

Half of the crew yelled in approval of Jack's orders and nearly tripped over themselves to get down the gangplank. All those not quick enough (which Ragetti, Pintel, Twig, Cotton, and Gibbs weren't) were the half that stayed with Jack. After looking at the scanty remains of his crew, the Captain threw back his shoulders and said "Well men, we're off!" and swaggered down the gangplank.  
As the group entered the cobblestone streets of Serpent's Mouth, Jack observed that the town was dilapidated and less populated than Port Royale. Also it was kind of spooky, if you got scared easily, not like Captain Jack Sparrow. Well, maybe it chilled him...slightly.

Pintel grunted as he saw the crew at the tavern in the distance. Instead, they were wondering the god-forsaken streets of some god-forsaken town. The soon left the street lamps behind them and walked into the brush. Jack's compass pointed west so they all went west.  
"So, where exactly are we goin'?" Ragetti asked Pintel ,who was whacking the brush out of his eyes."We're tryin' to find some key, that the voodoo woman told the captain about." Pintel explained in his normal, constantly aggravated tone.  
"Why?" Ragetti asked with a comic expression on his face.  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!?" Pintel yelled.

Jack was ahead of them and already through the brush, pointing the compass in the direction they were headed. His gaze followed the arrow which pointed to a peak that was straight ahead. The captain took out his telescope and looked up at the peak. On top of the peak sat a forgotten little shack. When he smiled, his gold teeth shone in the moonlight. He was so close to getting the key and therefore so close to getting whatever treasure that was in store for him. But what treasure? And more importantly, what key?


	2. Resemblance

Chapter 2

"Resemblance"

A young girl of sixteen was sitting in front of a fire in the dirty shack she called home. Her third bottle of rum was nearly finished. The bottles of previous rendezvouses with the enticing liquor scattered the grimy floor. Her black satin dress glimmered in the firelight as did her eyes. Another night with her good friend: intoxication.

She rather liked her life of solitude with only the warm amber liquid as her company. Men, or more properly deemed "boys", were useful only for heavy lifting and less pleasurable jobs. But then you had to feed them. Cooking was never an area the girl excelled in. Now, rum... it was committed and oh so appealing. And the best part of all, it wanted nothing in return. As she took her last gulp, the shack door burst open and a voice bellowed "Stay calm, we are seizing your home!"

The girl's heart did not even skip a beat. She finished the bottle and replied to her intruder "I don't have any gold, jewels, or valuables of any sort but feel free to ravage through the empty rum bottles and rat droppings. Don't let me be in your way of stripping down this pile of dung called a house."

Her hand slipped from the rum bottle and it crashed to the ground. Jack Sparrow was intrigued by the mature, female voice coming from the hearth area. What intrigued him most was the slur that the voice had. He took long strides in an effort to see the mysterious figure. The disinterested girl was still facing the fire and therefore impossible to see.

"Do I know you?" Jack asked. The girl turned to face him. They absorbed each other's striking features. He was ruggedly handsome in a way that was indescribable. She had never seen someone so peculiar. The "pirate realization" did not even occur to her until she noticed his ornate rings and tattoos. The thought did not disturb her.

Jack took in her pale skin and strong cheekbones. Her long, black spindly hair cascaded down to her black dress. She seemed surprisingly regal for someone who lived in such destitution. His mind wandered, trying to remember who she looked like. Then, he caught his reflection in a dusty mirror across the room. She looked...like him.

"Why should you care if you know me or not?" the girl said snappishly.

"I don't care",the pirate said in mock defensiveness,"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the pirate." the girl said wittily and rose out of her chair. She gave no indication she was intoxicated when she walked, unlike some people.

"I believe it was a cat, curiosity killed the cat." he added feebly.

The girl ignored Jack and took his pistol from his hand delicately. He realized the only way he could distinguish her hands from his, was by the rings he wore. The girl let each one of her fingers drop slowly over the weapon, admiring the detail. Amusement glittered in her eyes as she noticed he had no shots left in it. His brown eyes looked worried as she handled it. She handed it back to him and said "It's a fine pistol, but nothing compares to a sword." Jack assumed she knew what she was talking about.

"As I was saying, who are you and why do you live in this...charming abode?"

Just as Jack uttered this, a rat scurried across the floor. She laughed as if he has said something darkly humorous and replied "Who are you, pirate?"

"Well, love, it's your lucky day! You get to meet the infamous, and devastatingly handsome, Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The ground trembled and the very foundation of the ramshackle home was threatening to give way.

"Bloody hell!" Jack yelled and fell against a wall. Meanwhile, the girl was finding it difficult to breathe. Her upper chest had seized up and she writhed on the ground in pain. She groped about her neck and absentmindedly pulled a chain off that had been hanging from it. The quake ceased and the girl's lungs filled with air.

She eyed the chain she had torn from her neck. She had it since she was an infant. Three charms dangled from the silver necklace. The first charm was a gold coin with the seal of a sparrow upon it. The second charm was a large black pearl. The final charm was a small purple stone of some sort. Jack was still trying to stand up as he asked the girl "Do natural occurrences of that sort happen often?"

She stood up and walked confidently up to him.

"You want to know who I am, Captain Sparrow?"

"Err...sure, love."

"I am Siren...Sparrow."


	3. Remembering

**Chapter 4**

"**Remembering"**

"Um...could you repeat that please?" Jack asked hastily.

"My name is Siren Sparrow."she obliged.

"Wouldn't be any relation to say...old Jack here, would it?" he said hopefully.

He knew they'd show up someday.

"Yes."

His children.

"And I'd be your...?"

"Father."

"That's the one."

There was a silence while Jack contemplated this new information. Who was she from?

Giselle, Scarlett, Lucy, Esmerelda? Or was she from a one-night stand? He couldn't remember ever coming to Serpent's Mouth.

"Lass, who was your mother?"

She looked intrigued, if not disinterested."You don't know?"

She stared at him inquisitively and he never felt more uncomfortable. She sensed this and said"May I offer you a drink?"

"Have any rum?"

She nodded to the empty bottles on the floor "Fresh out."

"Unfortunate." he replied.

"I suppose, with you being a man of the sea, wine does not usually strike your fancy but I bartered this off a man from Greece. He said it helps with memory loss."

She held out a goblet to him. He took it hungrily, anything to break the silence. As he drank, bits and pieces of a journey to Greece floated up to his conscious mind. How could have he forgotten? The rum, the girls, and the gold. He was 16 years younger and had not acquired the Pearl, he had captured a lesser ship named the Swift (he recalled that it was not fast at all). He used to run the ship with his best mate Martin Craft. Martin died shortly after their trip to Greece of consumption.

_Oh, but Greece surely was memorable..._

"_How did you manage to grant an invitation to this grand banquet_ _**"Sir**"Sparrow?" Martin joked as a Grecian servant woman with a tunic tousled his red hair._

"_I happen to look very regal "Lord" Craft if you haven't noticed." Jack replied saucily._

_They were in a large purple tent that overlooked the Aegean Sea. The roar of the sea could hardly be heard over the noise of the drunk crew, who was feasting and drinking on long wooden tables. There were no men who weren't from the Swift in the tent. Just the servant girls. Jack's eyes narrowed as he searched the room for the host of the feast. As he searched the room, he spied a pair of eyes. Those eyes were such an entrancing purple, he saw little else. The eyes focused on him. The face shifted and he saw the eyes belonged to a woman._

_Her Greek complexion rivaled the torches in the room for light. Though she looked beautiful and young, there was a sense of wisdom in her face that added a becoming maturity to her countenance._

_She had chestnut hair with long curls that traveled down her face and ended at her chest. The woman motioned to the servents who were fanning her to stop. She rose out of her seat of honor gracefully and left the tent with her two handmaidens._

"_So, who are we gracing the presence of anyway?" Martin asked amid being fed grapes by one of the servants. _

"_Good question, Martin. I shall go find out."Jack answered ambiguously._

"_Jack, don't go we hav—" Martin's mouth was smothered with grapes as Jack slipped out the way she had. As he peered out into the night sky, he saw a candle in the distance moving up a hill. Jack set off towards the light. He followed the light until he thought he had caught up. He saw the candle had been extinguished and three figures climbing the stairs of a tower that loomed ahead. He ran towards the tower, hoping that he wouldn't lose sight of it in the ever darkening night. _

_The tower was made of tough, beige coquina rocks but the floor was fine marble. He noticed there was no door or shutters in the tower, making it completely vulnerable to the weather. The captain sprinted up the stairs until he reached the top. Out of breath and thirsty, he quietly entered the top chamber of the tower. _

_The woman was looking out a window unto the moonlit sea. She didn't stir as he entered the room, but her two handmaidens lit the last of the candles in the room and left silently. It seemed as if all the women were undaunted by his presence, which was unusual for Jack indeed. The room was filled with influences of the sea; shells and mosaics of the ocean decorated the room in various places. _

"_Are you in need of drink Captain Sparrow?" the woman asked. Jack did not ask how she knew him but watched intently as she poured wine into a goblet carved out of a conch shell. She held it out to him like a generous gift. Though he was surely drunk enough as it was, he knew this wasn't the sort of woman you would speak without being spoken too. He took the wine, though not his favorite form of alcohol, and drank it._

_If lust were a fruit, Captain Sparrow had just sampled its nectar. The room spun slow enough for Jack to feel the woman's arms around him._

"_I am Circe." she whispered._

_When Jack awoke the next morning he was in the same tower as the night before. He was in the plush bed of the woman but the woman was not there. Once he fully awoke, he noticed (much to his glee) he had no headache from the previous nights drinking. He rose out of the bed and went to find the wine the woman had given him (he wanted more) when he heard someone calling for him down below. He peered out of the window and saw the Swift's crew busily packing riches. He knew they very well might just leave him there if he didn't hurry down to the shore. He ran down the steps of the tower towards the ship. As he neared the Swift, he saw that the crew was smiling and singing some song (badly) in Greek._

_He saw Martin in the middle of the action with a small scroll in hand, obviously taking inventory. "I take it the crew hasn't felt the repercussions of their heavy drinking."_

_Martin smiled "No, not at all."he replied._

"_An island of women, riches, good food, good weather, and endless drink with no headaches after. We are coming back VERY soon." Jack said and hurried off to his cabin to mark the islands coordinates._

_But they did not find the island again. Martin died within that next year and Jack crashed the Swift shortly after (Matin was always the more level-headed sailor). And Captain Jack Sparrow never knew what became of Circe from that Grecian isle._


End file.
